Blue Earth River
| watershed_imperial = 3486 | watershed_note = | discharge_location = Rapidan Township, Minnesota | discharge_imperial = 1076 | discharge_max_imperial = 43100 | discharge_min_imperial = 6.9 | discharge_note = | discharge1_location = | discharge1_imperial = | source_name = Middle Branch Blue Earth River | source_location = near Rake | source_district = Winnebago County | source_region = | source_state = Iowa | source_lat_d = 43 | source_lat_m = 27 | source_lat_s = 30 | source_lat_NS = N | source_long_d = 93 | source_long_m = 48 | source_long_s = 04 | source_long_EW = W | source_coordinates_note = |title=Geographic Names Information System entry for Middle Branch Blue Earth River (Feature ID #459026) |publisher=Geographic Names Information System |accessdate=2007-06-09}} | source_elevation_imperial = 1207 | source_elevation_note = Google Earth elevation for GNIS coordinates. Retrieved on 2007-06-09. | source_length_imperial = 17 | source_length_note = | source1_name = West Branch Blue Earth River | source1_location = near Swea City | source1_district = Kossuth County | source1_region = | source1_state = Iowa | source1_lat_d = 43 | source1_lat_m = 24 | source1_lat_s = 13 | source1_lat_NS = N | source1_long_d = 94 | source1_long_m = 17 | source1_long_s = 38 | source1_long_EW = W | source1_coordinates_note = |title=Geographic Names Information System entry for West Branch Blue Earth River (Feature ID #653931) |publisher=Geographic Names Information System |accessdate=2007-06-09}} | source1_elevation_imperial = 1152 | source1_elevation_note = | source1_length_imperial = 15 | source1_length_note = | source_confluence_location = Elmore Township | source_confluence_district = Faribault County | source_confluence_region = | source_confluence_state = Minnesota | source_confluence_lat_d = 43 | source_confluence_lat_m = 34 | source_confluence_lat_s = 20 | source_confluence_lat_NS = N | source_confluence_long_d = 94 | source_confluence_long_m = 06 | source_confluence_long_s = 11 | source_confluence_long_EW = W | source_confluence_coordinates_note = |title=Geographic Names Information System entry for Blue Earth River (Feature ID #640285) |publisher=Geographic Names Information System |accessdate=2007-06-09}} | source_confluence_elevation_imperial = 1076 | source_confluence_elevation_note = | mouth_name = Minnesota River | mouth_location = Mankato | mouth_district = Blue Earth County | mouth_region = | mouth_state = Minnesota | mouth_lat_d = 44 | mouth_lat_m = 09 | mouth_lat_s = 51 | mouth_lat_NS = N | mouth_long_d = 94 | mouth_long_m = 02 | mouth_long_s = 13 | mouth_long_EW = W | mouth_coordinates_note = | mouth_elevation_imperial = 765 | mouth_elevation_note = | tributary_left = Watonwan River | tributary_left1 = | tributary_right = East Branch Blue Earth River | tributary_right1 = Le Sueur River | free_name = | free_value = | map = Blueearthrivermap.png | map_size = | map_caption = }} The Blue Earth River is a tributary of the Minnesota River. It is 108 miles (174 km) long and can be found in the southern part of Minnesota and the northern part of Iowa in the United States. It has two headwaters: the Middle Branch Blue Earth River and the West Branch Blue Earth River. The Blue Earth River is part of the watershed of the Mississippi River. The river was named for old of bluish-green clay that could be seen along the banks of the river. However, you are no longer able to see these deposits. It was called Makato Osa Watapa by the Dakota Indians. This had the meaning "the river where blue earth is gathered." Related pages *List of rivers of Minnesota *List of rivers of Iowa References Category:Rivers of Iowa Category:Rivers of Minnesota